Sitting chairs, chairs in motor vehicles, medical transfer chairs, hospital beds, etc., are heretofore known in the art to include arms or arm rests attached thereto. Such arms can be used by a person sitting on the chair to rest his or her arms thereon. At times, these arms can become problematic if, for example, their height restricts sideways movement of the person sitting on the chair. For example, in the medical field, a person sitting on a chair with arms may need to be moved from the chair and the person may not be in a condition to accomplish such movement on his or her own. In such a situation, the person may need to be pushed or slid off of the chair but due to the presence of arms on the chair, sliding or pushing the person off of the chair may not be possible. A second example, seating in a vehicle, could prevent the typical rotating arm, which a telescoping stub could be used and afford adequate ingress and egress.